


All Hallows Eve Ball

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's parents have thrown another ball, but this time their intentions might be met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve Ball

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick morning thing for my friend Joni who was having a masquerade ball orgasm

"Of course I will mother." Castiel sighed and left his seat from the front of the ball room, swerving in and out of the other dancers, faces hidden behind a number of different masks, either claimed there or brought from their own estates.

He was tired of it, the many balls his parents put on in hopes he would find someone suitable to marry. He also knew he didn’t have long until they chose someone themselves, and at this point it was looking as though Megara Bainsworth, or Meg as she liked to be called, would be the one chosen. So of course that meant Castiel tried to look behind the masks, he tried to hear the conversations women were having with one another, all in hopes that he could find someone that would appreciate his medical and scientific skills. 

Though of course his task was only harder as it was Halloween, his parents having insisted on having it then, as his mother had said the dresses and gowns would be terrific. And of course she was right. The women had gone all out, all hoping to catch the eye of the prince, though none of them knew who he was, since he too wore a mask to hide his identity. That didn’t stop them from gazing and looking at him though, since his suit was one of a kind.

  
Castiel hadn’t chosen to wore what he did, but he quite liked it. The suit was midnight blue, with almost invisible hues of purple running through it, and his blouse was black as a raven, whose mask he wore over his eyes and nose. Of course it was a bit odd wearing it, since it meant he had a beak, but it was better than be followed like the previous dances had been.

  
“Looking for someone?” Castiel felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see another man, his suit a dark green, flecks of gold here and there decorating it. His mask was that of a bronze colored bear, and through it Castiel could see how green his eyes were and how they shone in the light the many candles and lanterns around the room gave off.

  
“And if I am?” Castiel moved back a bit, so they stood toe to toe facing each other. The other man shrugged.

  
“Well, it’ll be hard to find anyone here.” He motioned to the many masked people and chuckled a bit, his hands finding pockets under his coat.

  
“I wasn’t looking for anyone specifically, just a general persona that I might be able to converse with for any period of time.”

  
“Well it looks like you’ve found one,” the man winked and Castiel bit his tongue, glad that his mask could hide what he could not. He shrugged his own shoulders, trying to play off what the man was trying to insinuate.

  
“I don’t know, he doesn’t seem to know more than just how to start one.”

  
“I can wager you on that. Care for a dance?” The man held out his hand, and Castiel stared at it before taking it. The man smiled and pulled him out onto the dance floor, people parting around them, astounded by who the two figures could be to dance together. Castiel took his hand, and placed his other on the shoulder, good with acting the lady part of the dancing role, and the man smiled before putting his hand to Castiel’s waist.

  
The music seemed to stay at the same pace, so it was easy for the two of them to circle around, just staring at each other for the longest time before Castiel spoke up. “I don’t even know you’re name.”

  
“Nor I, yours. It’s what usually happens at a masquerade.”  
“Well, I can’t give you mine, it’s a secret.”

  
“Mine as well. If I were to be found out attending the party of a young bachelor, I would be beheaded.”

  
“And why is that?”

  
“Because he would fall in love with me too fast his heart would fail,” the man smiled again and Castiel tried to frown. This man would not win his heart, he would try his best to keep from that.

  
“And what makes you think that?”

  
“Because it’s a wager I made my brother. He told me about this ball, and I thought it was a bit ridiculous. He bet me a pound of gold from his own treasury that I couldn’t even get someone to dance with me, and I told him I would find a lover.”

  
“A lover? You’re looking for someone to bed, are you?” Castiel smirked, thinking of everything that could possibly come from this. The man obviously didn’t know that Castiel was the one he was dancing with, and at this moment, he was quite happy about that.

  
“I suppose, but someone to wake up to would be better.”

  
“Well maybe we should give it a try,” Castiel didn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth, but thinking about it, he meant every word.

  
“Oh, but I don’t bed strangers.” The man smiled and Castiel grimaced.   
“Well, if you take your mask off, I’ll take mine,” Castiel thought it a good compromise, and apparently so did he. They paused in the middle of the dance floor, others going around them as the man before Castiel untied the ribbon around his head and lowered his mask. Castiel gasped, and apparently so did everyone else. He knew this man. This man was Dean Winchester, a lord from an estate leagues away. They’d met before, but Castiel hadn’t thought about it too much, but now that he saw him again, int he candle light and eloquence of a formal setting, his heart fluttered.

  
“Yours now,” Dean smiled, moving his hands behind Castiel’s head and untying the ribbon for him. Castiel laid his hands on Dean’s while they took his off, and again the crowd was thunderstruck. Dean stared in amazement, a smirk growing over his face. “When I thought I was finding a lover, I didn’t think I would happen to snag the bachelor himself.”

  
“Well you did, and now you’re besotted,” Castiel took both of their masks and threw them away, not caring who caught them. He took Dean’s hand again, and lead him into another dance. “And if you don’t bed me tonight, I’ll have you beheaded.”

  
“I knew that would always be a chance coming here, though my outcome right now seems to be rightfully positive.” Dean smiled and he leaned down, pressing his lips unto Castiel’s. It was chaste, almost a promise for more later, and Castiel could hardly speak the rest of the ball. Though once they were alone, he was more than pleased to let loose a scream or two.


End file.
